


Tyranny

by Multifandomness_101



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Climate Change, Discrimination, Rated for like 4 swears, Themes of tyranny, unjustly persecution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomness_101/pseuds/Multifandomness_101
Summary: A thing I wrote as an alternative to an english finaleNjOy





	Tyranny

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to express that we sometimes believe that the age of tyranny and suffering is over, in that we are not at war in Canada, we have democracy and laws against discrimination, we are safe here. But that’s not entirely accurate. Not only because there is still war happening in the world, but also because tyranny has evolved to be an expert at camouflage. It hides in behind religion, law enforcement and insecurity; it manipulates prejudice into carrying out it’s dirty work.

They ask me why I’m angry.

 

Because I am privileged.

Both of my parents are present, open-minded and accepting.

They encourage me to focus on school but care more about my mental health than my grades.

As a family, we are financially stable.

I have a few good friends that actually care about me. Few, but enough.

I live in Canada, where we have the right to our own opinion.

I have a nice roof over my head, food on the table and my own room and a laptop to use and a nice phone with a good case.

I don’t pay for the shared car I drive despite having a small job that pays well above minimum wage.

I have a lot of nice opportunities.

I generally like school and get to learn what I like.

My teachers want me to succeed and help me with what they can.

I will never be pulled over for the colour of my skin.

I have a pretty good life.

What do I have to be afraid of?

 

They say I have nothing.

But if that’s true

 

Why have I come to fear talking about acceptance? Why do I hesitate to speak up about my opinion? Why does my heart drop to my feet so often? Why do I find solace and safety in solitude? Why do I have more confidence in animals than humans?

Why do I have to be this way?

It’s simple, really.

 

Brazil’s sole openly gay congressman was forced to flee his country because of death threats.

On March 30th of this year, a lesbian couple was beaten and robbed in a homophobic attack on a London bus, after refusing to kiss in front of a group of teenagers that were making lewd comments.

In Chechnya, gay men are being electrocuted and strung by their legs.

On April 18th of this year, six hundred and fifty million euros(nearly a billion canadian dollars) was raised to restore the Notre Dame in a matter of hours; yet the world is silent when indigenous land is destroyed for pipelines, or when ancient, sacred architecture is demolished and replaced by strip malls.

In the United States, the so-called land of freedom and opportunity, police forces are seen protecting white supremacist rallies, and standing against those who protest for their rights.

We were never taught that even after WW2 had ended and the Holocaust was done, it wasn’t really done. The victims with pink triangles on their shoulders were sentenced to life in prison because homosexuality was still illegal.

Conversion therapy is still legal. If you don’t know what that is then I envy your privilege.

But Tyranny is easily recognized by its victims.

 

Why am I so angry?

 

I’m angry because I live in a world where my mere existence would be deemed worthy of a death sentence in twelve countries and would be social suicide in countless others, including my own.

I’m angry because I live in a world where my rights aren’t really my rights, they’re still a fucking debate.

I’m angry because children are being beaten disowned and kicked out of their homes for something they cannot control. Not somewhere far away where it’s easy to ignore, here, in my hometown.

I’m angry because our planet is dying and people care more about short term profit than slowing the transition into a lifeless wasteland.

I’m angry because we have known about the effects of Climate Change since the 1800’s and yet the industrial revolution still advanced.

I’m angry because humans are killing endangered animals crucial to entire ecosystems for sport and then have the audacity to brag about it.

I’m angry because humanity hasn’t changed and never truly will.

 

I’m angry because my world is going to shit, and I’ll have to live in the aftermath.

 

I am a mix of anger and fear; dreading the future that is supposed to bring hope to the world.

But I don’t want hope. I want action. 

I am frustrated and drowning in self-hatred because I am helpless to my contribution to the death of my planet.  
Wildfires, droughts, floods, polar temperatures, devastating rises of ocean levels, unpredictable extreme weather; don’t you see? It’s already here.  
Our hellhole of a world is coming to an end and there is nothing I can do about it.

However, this doesn’t mean that this is the end.

I’d like to share something my mother(bless her) told me when I shared this with her.  
She said, “While I was pregnant with you and raising your sister, 9/11 happened and we all thought that we were going to have WW3. I wondered, ‘What kind of world am I bringing them into?’  
“Your grandma experienced the same thing with the Cold War and the JFK assassinations, and Mum-mum too with the end of the Second World War.”

She made me think, truly think about humanity. 

Every generation has experienced and gotten through incredible adversity. 

There’s a reason that the idea of Karma is so old and balance so common. 

Life goes on. 

The Earth keeps rotating, and one day this will all either be forgotten or written in the history books.

No matter how fucking shitty our world gets, life has a way of righting itself. 

Mother Nature will maintain her balance.

We mustn’t forget that life is a cycle. 

Yes, it’s absolute shit right now. And hell, it might get worse before it gets better. 

But it will.


End file.
